Multistory steel-framed buildings are sometimes constructed with a stackable support column system and method including vertical columns or posts with telescopic connections for assembly in a stacking arrangement. This stacking-column arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,851 to Carter, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. While this system represents a pioneering step forward over previous construction systems, there remains an opportunity for improvement. In particular, water can intrude into the hollow posts or columns and drain by gravity all the way to the bottom of the bottom post, and weep or drain holes formed into the posts adjacent their bottoms can become clogged (or drilling them can be overlooked). In such cases, a significant column of water can accumulate, which can freeze in cold weather with the resulting expansion damaging the posts and compromising their structural integrity such that they must be replaced. Also, the accumulated water can cause flooding of the bottom floor upon unclogging of the weep holes.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improvements in connections for stacking support post systems and methods for multistory building construction. It is to the provision of solutions to this and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.